Endless power transmission belts for a drive system of a bicycle have been proposed heretofore; however, bicycle belt drives have not found acceptance in commercial quantities and are deficient in applications where it is desired to provide a positive connection upon starting the bicycle and then changing the mechanical advantage between a driving pulley and driven pulley of a belt drive system as a function of bicycle speed.